Baba Yaga (QfG)
Baba Yaga is an infamously evil ogress magic user. She keeps the company of two pets, Scarlett and Bats, the skull Bonehead, and the chicken hut they all call home. She has a fondness for sending would-be heroes to run errands for her, and since she is always in need of ingredients for her gruesome delicacies her two hobbies complement each other well. History Baba Yaga hails from the land of Surria. At some point, she left those lands for reasons unknown. The Famous Adventurer met her on one occasion, where she referred to him as "sweet Prince Ivan". When he refused to eat the food being served, he was forced to flee. Eventually, she arrived in Spielburg Valley and decided she would settle there. Baron Stefan von Spielburg was determined to drive her from the land. Initially, he himself rode to demand she leave. When she refused, he sent forth a large number of the Spielburg Baronial Guard, led by the Captain of the Baronial Guard. The contingent did not return, with the exception of the Captain who was animated by the ogress' magic. Through him, she delivered the Spielburg Curse which would afflict the valley for years to come. She decorated her fence with the skulls of the other guards. Living in the valley for years, she began to play cards with Erasmus -- although she cheated. So You Want to be a Hero? An unknown Hero arrived in the valley from the east, initiating the beginning of the ogress' counter curse. Upon their first encounter, Baba Yaga sent the Hero to retrieve Mandrake Root, an ingredient she needed for Mandrake Mousse. She announced that she would kill him the next time that they met. The next time, however, the Hero was equipped with Erasmus' Mirror of Reversal. When Baba Yaga attempted to turn him into a frog, the spell reflected back on her and she was transformed. Defeated, she fled the valley in her flying hut. Shadows of Darkness After recovering from the backfired spell, Baba Yaga attended a show performed by Punny Bones. He made a joke about her transformation into a frog, not realizing she was in his audience. The enraged ogress cursed the gnome so that he would no longer have a sense of humor. It was not long until she decided to settle at Hangman's Tree in the valley of Mordavia, attracted by the dark magic leaking into the valley from the Dark One's Cave. She retrieved Bonehead from Spielburg and set up camp. In the tree, she found the Breath Ritual on the hanging corpse of Gregor. Shortly thereafter, the Hero arrived in Mordavia as well. He encountered Punny Bones, who had tracked the ogress to the valley. When the Hero found the Baba Yaga, he demanded she lift the curse on Punny Bones. She agreed to do so, if the Hero could get her an Elderbury Pie. When he succeeded, she kept her word and gave him a Good Humor Bar to give to the gnome. The Hero retrieved several other ingredients for Baba Yaga, including Grue Goo and Bonemeal. In return, she taught him the Hide Spell and gave him the Breath Ritual. After the defeat of the Dark One, it is unknown what became of Baba Yaga but she may have returned to Surria. Non-Canon Revenge of the Black Cloak Society Baba Yaga, the sister of Hagatha, had been an upstanding member of the Society of the Black Cloak until she was defeated by the family of Valanice. She fled to Spielburg Valley and lost considerable status within the society. After her defeat in Spielburg, her membership was revoked. Real World Baba Yaga is a character in the Quest for Glory series, she appears as the villain in Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero? and as a secondary character in Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Quest for Glory Villains Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:QfG1 Characters Category:QfG4 Characters Category:Baba Yaga Members Category:Inhabitants of Spielburg Valley Category:Inhabitants of Mordavia Category:Non-Canon KQ Characters Category:QfG Ogre Characters Category:QfG Magic User Characters Category:QfG Reoccuring Characters